


I'm Not Done With You

by Jamiereagan



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Cheating Husband, Cops, F/M, Pregnancy, Suspicious, affair, bluebloods, cheating wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiereagan/pseuds/Jamiereagan
Summary: Linda has been having an affair, but not with anyone you'd expect. He's engaged, and will soon have a baby on the way. People are getting suspicious, namely Danny, after a mistake that could have blown her cover. What happens when the truth unravels?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thin story is inspired from Linda line in Black And Blue, "sit down I'm not done with you yet."  
> I figured it would make an interesting story.  
> Please no hate, my mind is a weird place where crazy thins are conjured up!  
> Thanks so much for clicking on my story!

"This is so wrong." He whispered as their lips met. "But it feels so right." She said as she climbed on top of him, kissing down his neck. 

"Hey, Linda!" Danny called from upstairs. "Danny, I'm doing dishes." She called back. "Dishes can wait." Danny said, thumping down the stairs. "Get to school boys, bus'll be here soon." Danny said as he passed Jack and Sean. He came into the kitchen and stood behind Linda. "Come up here." He said. She turned around to face him, her hands soapy. "What's wrong Danny?" She asked. He gestured for her to come with him and she wiped her hands on a towel and followed him upstairs with a loud sigh. He pointed to a pair of underwear on the floor. "Who's are those?" He asked. "Yours." She answered simply. "No they aren't, I wear Hanes, these are American eagle." Danny said. "Well, you must've bought the wrong brand." Linda insisted. "No I didn't." Danny said, growing angry. "I'm not arguing Danny, I've got work." Linda stormed out. Danny just gritted his teeth.


	2. Chapter Two

"Something wrong Danny?" Jamie asked as he threw a bullseye. "Nope, not a thing." He growled as he sat at the bar. Jamie gathered the darts from the board and sat down next to Danny at the bar. "What's bugging you?" He asked as he ordered a beer. Danny waited a moment before speaking as if debating wether or not he should tell his little brother. "I think Linda's cheating." He said, turning to Jamie. "Wh-what makes you think that?" Jamie stuttered. "I found a pair of underwear in our room, they aren't mine. And when I confronted her about it, she denied it." He explained. Jamie stared off into space for a moment, then came back to reality. "I'm sure that's not the case." He said as he threw down some money for the drinks.


	3. Chapter three

"We can't see each other anymore. Danny's getting suspicious." The young man said as the blond woman kissed down his chest. "I'm not done with you." She breathed and it tickled his skin. "He's gonna find out." He insisted as he felt his jeans zipper being pulled down. "No he won't, we'll be more careful." She insisted as she toyed with the waistband of his American eagle underwear. "We shouldn't be doing this." He argued, but gave into the pleasure.

When they had finished Linda handed him his underwear from the other day. "You forgot these." She said. "Yeah, Danny told me he found them." Jamie said. "When are you coming back?" She asked. "Linda, we can't keep doing this. It's wrong." Jamie sighed as he pulled on his leather jacket. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, and he pulled away first. "I should go." Jamie said as he opened the door. Little did they know, Danny was sitting on the house.


	4. Chapter Four

"Hey Linda! You here?" He called as he opened the door almost right after Jamie had left. "Yeah." She said, coming downstairs. "What's that smell? Smells like men's cologne?" He asked as he sniffed. "I uh I was testing them a-at the store, I was going to get you some." She lied. "Why was Jamie just here?" Danny asked. "Now you're spying on me?" Linda asked angrily. "No, I was coming home and I saw him pulling out of here." Danny said, also lying. "He said you were pretty upset yesterday, he wanted to come by and check up on you. He didn't tell me what about." She stepped in front of the stairs, trying to block him. "What's upstairs?" He asked, trying to push past. "Nothing,Danny." She said nervously. He pushed past her and went upstairs. "The bed's unmade?" He asked as he went into the bedroom door. "I uh, I took a nap." Linda said. "Oh yeah sure." Danny said, trying not to sound like he was being smart aleck. He walked out and luckily, he didn't notice the used condom in the trash


	5. Chapter Five

"Linda, why did you call me in here. I told you we can't keep doing this." Jamie sighed as he walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, just in case. She came up and kissed him. "We're at church." Jamie said breathlessly as he pulled away. "No one has to know." She said sexily as she pushed him back against the wall, both of their tongues fighting for dominance. 

Linda sat in front of Jamie at dinner that night. "So Jamie, how's work." She asked. "Fine. Radio's been quiet lately. So that's suspicious." He joked and took a bite of salad. "And um, how're the wedding plans going?" She asked. "Good, I'll need you and Erin to help me pick some extra little things for my dress next weekend." Eddie smiled, thinking about marrying Jamie. "Oh I'd be honoured." Erin said over dramatically. "And Frank, we'd be delighted if you would maybe give a speech?" Eddie suggested. "Wouldn't we Hun?" She said nudging Jamie, who had zoned out. "Oh uh speech? Yeah totally dad, if uh you want to." He stuttered, coming back to reality. He felt Linda run her foot up his leg. "I think I need some I-I-Ice." He said, feeling her foot when he was saying ice, causing him to halfway yell. "Little jumpy today kid?" Danny laughed as his baby brother stood up to go to the kitchen. Eddie followed him to the kitchen. "What the hell was all that about?" She asked angrily. "What was what all about?" Jamie asked as he reached in the freezer for ice. "You're totally blocking the wedding out." She said and paused. "Do you not want to marry me?" She asked. "What? No! Of course I do! I love you Eddie! Of course I want to marry you!" He exclaimed, and for the first time in a long time he wasn't lying to her.


	6. Chapter six

"Linda, I can't." Jamie pleaded with the older woman. "One last time." She insisted. "I'm marrying Eddie tomorrow. I can't keep doing this." Linda's fingers played with the knot in his tie, subtly undoing it. "Don't you love me?" The words played on her lips. "No, Im in love with Eddie. So I can't keep doing whatever we're doing here." He pushed her hands away from his neck, fixing his tie. "But don't you want to make sweet love to me one more time before you're a married man?" She bit her bottom lip gently as she finished the sentence. "No." He said, more harshly than intended. "It's over between us." He tried. She looked up at him with more fire than he had ever seen in a woman. "It's not over until I say it's over!"


	7. Chapter seven

The wedding was small. Just family and close friends. The priest who had baptised all the Reagan children was the instructor. Eddie had chosen a traditional gown, white lace, floor length, and a short veil. Henry had agreed to walk her down the aisle, considering her father was in prison and she didn't have any other family other than her mother to whom she didn't speak to.   
Jamie smiled as she walked down the rose petal covered grass to where he was standing. Linda was glaring at the younger woman walking to her lover. And she vowed to break them apart as soon as the "I dos" where said.


End file.
